


Die L-Experience

by novembermond



Category: Death Note, Lost
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-05
Updated: 2007-04-05
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembermond/pseuds/novembermond
Summary: Die Wahrheit über den Absturz von Flug 815 und KiraRepost: diese Story wurde zum ersten Mal am 05.04.2007 auf ff.de gepostet.Dies ist wohl nicht meine allererste ff, aber die erste, ich je auf einem Archiv gepostet habe statt auf LJ. Those were the times. XD





	

September 2004 

Es waren genau zwei Umdrehungen, die L auf seinem Drehsessel machen konnte, bevor die Kette ihn stoppte. Er griff nach der Tischplatte und stieß sich wieder in die Gegenrichtung. Mit stoischer Gelassenheit ignorierte Light das regelmäßige Ziehen an seinem linken Handgelenk. Klar, es war kindisch, aber L war in der Stimmung für kindisch. Er brauchte Abwechslung, bevor er sich wieder an den Kira-Fall setzen konnte. Wenn Light seine innere Ruhe verlor und explodierte, das würde ein interessantes Spektakel geben. Manche Leute wären der Meinung, dass es nicht besonders ratsam sei, dabei an Light gekettet zu sein, aber L hielt einiges aus. Immerhin hatte es Kira bis jetzt nicht geschafft, ihn zu töten, aber nicht, weil er es nicht versucht hätte. Mit einem ‚Zing’ zog die Kette straff. L drehte wieder in die andere Richtung.

Lights Keyboard-Geklappere stoppte. Schon?

„Hör mal, ich weiß ja, dass du keine Lust hast, aber schau dir das mal an.“

L wickelte sich wieder aus der Kette aus und starrte mit wenig Begeisterung auf Lights Bildschirm.

„Na, weckt das deinen Spürsinn?“

Ein Lächeln formierte sich vorsichtig auf Ls Lippen.

„Light, ich könnte dich küssen!“

Er lehnte sich über Lights Schulter, scheinbar, um die Daten näher zu prüfen. In Wirklichkeit sah er im spiegelnden Monitor zu, wie Matsuda, der schon die ganze Zeit um Light herumscharwenzelte, Nasenbluten bekam.

„L“, sagte Light steif „hör auf, Matsui zu foppen!“

„Wer sagt, dass ich das tue? Die Morde sollen also verschleiern, dass immer wieder Leute zu Tode kommen, die der Hanso Foundation im Weg sind?“

„Also habe ich mich auf ihren Servern mal umgesehen, und…“

„Du hast dich in ihr System eingehackt? Dann dürfte der Polizeicomputer für dich ja kein Problem darstellen, oder?“

Light seufzte.

„Ich weiß ja, dass du von dieser fixen Idee besessen bist, aber abgesehen davon, dass ich nicht Kira bin“, er sah L fest an, „abgesehen davon ist es nicht nötig, hier irgendwelche besonderen Fähigkeiten zu besitzen. Das Passwort besteht aus den Konstanten der Valenzetti Gleichung. Jeder Idiot kann in diese Server gelangen. Es ist fast zum Heulen.“

L verzichtete auf den Hinweis, dass keineswegs jeder auf die Idee käme, die Valenzetti Gleichung einzusetzen, statt dessen durchstöberte er die Information, die Light zu Tage gefördert hatte.

„Reaching Out to a Better Tomorrow. Wenn das nicht nach Kira klingt…”

„Sieh dir den Teil über die medizinischen Experimente an.“

„Meinst du, sie haben Kira erschaffen?“

„Wenn man sich diesen Mittelwerk näher ansieht, dem traue ich alles zu.“

„Der Teil hier ist besonders gut geschützt, hier: Mechanismus 108. Denkst du, du kommst hinein?“

„Ich glaube schon, aber damit löse ich den Mechanismus automatisch aus. Wollen wir ihnen zeigen, dass wir da sind?“

L biss beim Überlegen leicht auf seinen Zeigefinger, eine Angewohnheit, die er einfach nicht los wurde. Er sah Light an.

„Es ist der einzige Hinweis, der uns Kira oder zumindest seine Fähigkeiten erklären könnte. Tu es.“

Light nickte ernst und machte sich an die Arbeit.

 

 

Am selben Tag verschwand der Flug 815 von Oceanic Airlines spurlos über dem Pazifik.


End file.
